


Writer’s Block

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: WARNINGS: A little wicked humor.SUMMARY: This was my very first fic. Here’s what happens when I start talking to myself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Writer's Block

##  Writer's Block

##### Written by pettygrew  
Comments? Write to us at forward@stargatefan.com

  * WARNINGS: A little wicked humor. 
  * SUMMARY: This was my very first fic. Here's what happens when I start talking to myself. 
  * PG-13 [Hu]



* * *

Text in _italics_ indicate author's point of view. 

"Ok, I'm here. Now what do you want to do?" looking up. 

_silence_

"What's it going to be? Slash? Gen? Action/Adventure? Missing scene...sequel? Jack and Daniel doing the nasty? Bet, you just want to see me nekkid. That's all they ever want. Bet you're thinking shower scene aren't you?" 

"Hey Daniel." 

"Hi Jack" 

"Who you talking to?" 

"To the fic writer of this story." 

"Oh, pleeze, not another one. What...another sex-crazed Daniel lover?" 

"Think so. She can't seem to make up her mind on a subject." 

"A newbie?" whining. 

"Not really...it's pettygrew. She's started a number of stories with us, but can't seem to finish them." 

"Well, she's not bad. Her ideas are good." 

"Yeah. She just doesn't know what she wants." 

"Hi guys. What's up?" 

"Hi Sam." 

"Hey Carter. We're waiting to see what pettygrew has in mind for us with this fic." 

"Oh? You think she'll finish this one? 

"She can't even come up with a story line this time." 

"Maybe, she should try writing a Sam/Jack story. They're very popular now. You see us posted all over the place." 

"Ahhh, I don't think so." 

"Why not, sir?" frowning. 

"Because pettygrew feels it's against regulations that Sam and Jack should be romantically involved." 

"Well, that doesn't stop others from writing about us. Besides, I kind of like it." 

"Pettygrew's more the buddy-type story writer, Carter" 

"Except when it comes second to nekkid Daniel stories, Jack." 

"She has never written a nekkid Daniel story." 

"Ah, but she thinks it. Thinks about it a lot!" 

"Thinking and doing are two different things, Daniel. For instance, you don't see me coming over to you and slowly start to unbutton your shirt now do you?" 

"Sam! Stop that!" 

"Oh my gawd, what got into me? Wow, she does think that! Cool, way to go pettygrew! We have to talk girlfriend," looking skyward. 

_grins widely_

"Say, whatever happened to that Jack story she was writing? I was really looking forward to flying that plane." 

"She can't make up her mind on the type of plane." 

"My favorite was the drunken Jaffa. I'm not in it, but it was a good comedic setting for you guys." 

"Never got pass the outline stage." 

"What about her sequel to Scribe's...?" 

"Shhhhh...Don't say the 's' word. Say the 's' word leads to the other 's' word. They're synonymous." 

"Getting a little paranoid there aren't ya?" 

"DanielJackson, O'Neill, Major Carter." 

"TEAL'C!" 

"Whoa!" 

"Oh boy." 

"You're...you're nekkid!" 

"Indeed!" 

"Pettygrew chose you?" 

"In trying to decide on a topic, she decided to have me go au natural. The words she used were 'To get the feel of it.' " 

"I bet," smirking. 

"Um," trying not to look. "How? Um, what reason did she give to get you to ...ah...disrobe? 

"She asked me." 

"Really? Just asked?" 

"I am quite proud of my body." 

"Yes...I can see why." 

"Nice staff you have there, Teal'c." 

"Thank you, Major Carter. Would you care to join me in a session of Kel-no-reem?" 

"Oh, could I...er-um, I would love to," eagerly running after him. 

"Well, looks like it's just me and you, Danny." 

"Do you think this little strip-down exercise helped pettygrew's writer's block?" 

Smirking, "Come on, we both know petty..." 

_evil grin_

"By the way," reaching over to unbutton Daniel's shirt. "Have I mentioned how much your blue eyes glisten in the shower?" 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  Author's Note: Special thanks to KelsieB and Thel for being my beta readers. Any errors are   
>  mine  
> Dedicated to the gals in chat. This one's for you.

* * *

>   
>  © 2003 pettygrew Stargate SG-1 is the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide   
> Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and   
> Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fan fiction is meant solely for   
> entertainment purposes. No money exchanged hands.

* * *

  



End file.
